


snake bundled in snake skin

by smallredboy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cold-Blooded Crowley, Cuddling & Snuggling, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Hypothermia, M/M, Post-Canon, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Aziraphale finds Crowley face-down in the snow outside of their cottage.Translation in Russian at ficbook





	snake bundled in snake skin

**Author's Note:**

> for hcbingo - cuddling and badthingshappenbingo - hypothermia.
> 
> im gentle...
> 
> enjoy!

Aziraphale knows Crowley’s favorite season is summer because of his cold-blooded nature. As much as his body is human, he’s still snakeline in uncanny ways. If he wants to he can periscope still (it’s quite grotesque, granted, for a human neck to stretch that far up) and after he comes back from snake form his legs are more inconvenient than anything. But the only thing that is a factor in his everyday life is the goddamn temperature.

Aziraphale is back from a long day reading and making annotations on one of his favorite classics— he had nearly forgotten how to read Ancient Greek, he’s still got the first copy, done by that one guy for him. There’s a dedication in the first scroll amongst the dozens that form the whole story, but he goes through it and finishes it in one solid afternoon. He speeds towards their cottage at South Downs, a shared investment they did an incredible job at with how it manages to be a mix of their favorite things. It’s both crowded so it doesn’t remind Aziraphale of how empty Heaven is, while not being crowded enough for Crowley to be reminded of Hell.

He steps towards their home when he hears some heavy cursing— he turns and he sees Crowley face down in the snow, twitching and shivering as he draws air in shallowly, his face a shade or two paler than normal. 

“Dearest!” he immediately exclaims, hurling himself into the snow, knees digging into the few inches as he takes him by his armpits and forces him off the ground. He’s shivering, mumbling nonsense, his head tilting down a little. “Why— why are you out in the cold? You idiot, you know you’re cold-blooded—”   


“I haven’t felt the snow in— thousandssss of yearss!” he tries to argue slurredly. “Becaussse you never — you never let me!”

“Because you’d end up like this,” he points out as he grabs him and helps him inside, closing the door. He snaps his fingers and the heater turns on at full force, the house immediately getting warmer as Aziraphale heads to the bedroom, miracling a weighted, warm blanket into his hands as he gets in a comfortable position. 

Crowley’s teeth keep chattering, but he slowly stops shivering. He’s still weak, though, Aziraphale can tell as he doesn’t move an inch, muttering nonsense in between slurred mumbles that aren’t even discernible as separate words. He wants to think it’s cute (because it is, as much as Crowley would object to it), but it’s because he’s been exposed to cold temperatures and he’s a goddamn snake. If he discorporates because of this he probably wouldn’t ever see him again— Hell is still oh so mad about what happened with Armageddon, it’s just that they now believe Crowley won’t be able to be easily eliminated.

So he cuddles up to him and wraps his arms around his skinny frame, sharing his body heat with him as the blanket stays perfectly on top of them both, making sure to make some few miracles so it doesn’t get too warm or too heavy for either of them. He presses kisses all over his shoulders, some of them a bit scaled from the state of hypothermia. He supposes Crowley goes back to his normal form when he’s in situations of distress such as this one— or at least does so partly.

“Are you any better, dear?” Aziraphale asks as he holds him.

Crowley’s shaking has subdued, his teeth no longer making noise, and he’s grabbing tightly onto the blanket, pushing in shaky breaths every once in a while.

“Crowley?” he pushes gently.

He makes a small noise as he tries to get his thoughts in order. Confusion, lethargy; the emotions come to Aziraphale in waves. “Yes, angel,” he mutters, not moving one bit. “Sssorry I just— I lost track of time. And all that. It was just, like… new. Very new.”   
  
“Six thousand years on Earth and you had barely seen snow,” Aziraphale nods. “It’s quite a great thing, dear boy, but I can see how it ends up with this for you.”   
  
“I’m a snake!” he grumbles.

“It’s unfortunate,” he nods, smiling a little as he lets him warm up. “I wish you could go outside in the snow without getting like this. I guess I’ll have to spend the entire winter cuddling you.”   
  
“You’re too sentimental,” he mutters.

“I don’t want you getting sick, dear, that’s all. You scared me out there.”   


Crowley snorts and turns around, looking at him. His face has regained its usual shade, his lips no longer bluish, his amber eyes glinting with a mix of amusement and adoration. 

“I  _ scared  _ you, angel?” he says, his voice veering into teasing.

Aziraphale looks away. “I might care about you a little.”   
  
“We’re literally married,” he replies, waving his left hand in front of Aziraphale’s face, his wedding band visible, sparkly and painfully golden.

“I  _ might  _ care about you a little,” he insists. “Might. It is a strong possibility.”   


Crowley laughs, leaning in to kiss him. His lips are still cold, but Aziraphale deals. It’s worth it, anyway, as long as he gets to kiss Crowley.

Once they pull away, Crowley smiles.

“I feel a lot better, thank you,” he says.

“You’re not going out anytime soon. Not until winter passes.”   


Crowley rolls his eyes. “I’ll put more clothes on next time.”   
  
“I’m not letting you leave our cottage!”   
  
“Honey, stop being so—”   
  
Aziraphale pulls him into another kiss— he quickly shuts up and melts into it, smiling wide.

“I haven’t stopped in six thousand years, love, and I’m certainly not stopping now.”   


Crowley rolls his eyes and scoffs, but he knows just how cared for he feels right now.

“I’ll, ah, keep you warm for the rest of the day,” he tells him. “There’s nothing to do, anyway.”

Crowley’s smile widens even more and he cuddles up to Aziraphale’s very, very warm body, quickly snuggling up. “Can I sleep?”   
  
He smiles and plays with his hair. “Of course you can sleep.”   


He buries his face onto Aziraphale’s tummy and soon enough he’s snoring, hissing softly into it. Aziraphale just watches, not too big of a fan of sleep, smiling as Crowley shifts and mutters. 


End file.
